Hunted
by PathosInitiative
Summary: So did the hunter become. [Operator/Ivara]
"Ordis, run a scan throughout the orbiter," mumbled the Operator, "I'm not about to go bumping blindly into the ship." He drummed his fingers impatiently on his chair. It had not been wise to drop the somatic link with Ivara – she had, contrary to the experiences he had with other frames, run off into the ship instead of continuing to service him.

"Scans indicate a single energy signature in the lower level – but it has since faded. She's likely engaged her stealth systems," explained Ordis, "Finding her will be more than a chore, Operator."

Footsteps echoed in the chamber. "Or she could just be playing games," said the Operator. He stood and swatted wildly where the sounds had come from, but found only air. He frowned. "I wish I wasn't right." The sounds of more footsteps racing across metal floor echoed outside of the Somatic Array Chamber. "I'm going to find her, Ordis. Keep scanning."

The hydraulic doors opened and shut, and no sooner had the hiss of the air escaping their pumps faded that more footsteps echoed from beyond still another set of doors. Down, then, went the Operator, into the innards of the ship. The pathways wound back into one another, and he could scarcely understand where these sounds were leading him. He passed the same blinking console once, twice, thrice before he stopped and sighed audibly. A sound rang out behind him, footsteps no longer, but low, echoing groans of pleasure. He wheeled around and peered down the hallway. The moans rang out again, this time from somewhere to his right, down another walkway, but at its end he found nothing but whirring machinery. This room was much larger – a sprawling set of crisscrossing paths that ran above parts of the engine and its many cooling systems. He peered about and caught a glint somewhere above him – a thin line. Ziplines. He moved his eyes across the room rapidly – ziplines ran back and forth across all of the room, and when at last his eyes came to rest he saw a figure begin to materialize atop the line.

Ivara pounced from the line, bow drawn and fired an arrow at the Operator. It exploded at his feet. "Ivara, what do you think you're-" his voice began to trail off and slow. The entire room seemed to be shifting out of focus. He glanced down at broken arrow on the ground and saw a nearly invisible gas spewing from it and then the world went black.

When he came to he found himself laying flat on his back. Rollicking waves of pleasure were rippling across him and as his vision cleared he saw the bouncing figure of Ivara facing away from him. Inviting, presented, he reached towards her rear and found his arms did not seem to want to listen. He shook his head vigorously to clear it and then looked about. He was bound to the railings by sets of lines. Arms, chest, legs – he could hardly move anything that wasn't his own head. Perhaps his struggles were noticed, as Ivara turned to look back at him over his shoulder and her pace slowed. A strange sound, somewhere between a click and a croon emanated from her before she rose, turned about and dropped heavily onto his face.

He could hardly manage gasps of air each time her thighs released their grip from his head, and the degree to which she was pressing his face deeper against her nethers only made breathing more difficult. Then, after a haze of alternating licks and desperate gasps for air, the Operator was almost certain she would crush his head with the amount of force her thighs were exerting – the whole world darkened for just a moment before the pressure abated and Ivara slumped back onto her hands. Another strange growl echoed in the room, though it was softer, contented. The Operator busied himself with gasping, chest heaving up and down, and struggling against his bindings fruitlessly. "Ordis! I've found her, but I'm restrained!" he shouted.

Ordis's voice echoed in the chamber, "That is a bit of a problem Tenno, it is unlikely that I could do much to be of assistance."

"So I'm stuck here?" the Operator called back, "That's what you're saying?"

"Yes, I would say so," replied Ordis, "Until, well..."

"Until what?" asked the Operator.

"She's had her fill, I suppose."

At this, Ivara slid down the Operator's torso and slipped him back into her.


End file.
